A New Pillsbury
by jake.sharkey
Summary: Emma Pillsbury is an Honest, Gentle, and Kind with OCD. Her whole life she has felt alone in this world until she came across this document about a teenager name Gunner. She must be out of her mind letting a teenager boy into her home messing up the place. But she does feel something with Gunner on a deep level. This will be an AU of Glee
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Emma Pillsbury has just recently divorced her husband Carl and she is currently in a sadness bubble but doesn't let it show because she is a guidance counselor, she puts on a strong face to not let anything bother her.

While she was driving to work she saw a billboard saying "A home is where a child belongs. Family Agency"This got Emma thinking A family would be great but the recent divorced with Carl was probablymy last hope for a family.

The past month and that billboard still got her thinking of having a family. She passesit while driving to McKinley. Every. Single. Day.

Until She decides on what to do.

She was gonna adopt a Child.


	2. Chapter 1

**Emma POV**

I was organizing my desk and making it clean as possible for me and the students to feel comfortable, while I was cleaning I didn't hear someone come in. "Emma?" someone said. I looked up to see my crush and co-worker William Schuester. "Oh hello Will. What can I do for you?" I said smiling and still cleaning. "Can I talk about an issue with the glee club." He said looking worried in his eyes. "Of course have a seat," I said gesturing to one of the seats and he took the offer and sat down and started talking. While Will was talking I usually listen to every word he says but when he talks about his students... Its like he has real children and a family, on the other hand, I have no children, recently divorced, and alone. "Emma?" Why is like this? "Emma?" I heard and snapped out of my thoughts "What?" I said blinking my eyes rapidly. "Is everything okay? You have seemed a little distant and distracted. What's up" Will said with a worried look. Should I lie? Can I tell him my idea? No of course not it will be weird. "Nothing Will, I am completely fine, now will you excuse I have to use the ladies room," I said and got up and walked out to got to the bathroom.

I walked into the bathroom splash so water on my face and looked in the mirror to stare at my self. "Emma you have dealt with everything going wrong with almost you're entire life and this one thing is tieing you up," I said trying to deal with myself. I took deep breaths and a thought came to my mind The glee kids are like my children Emma it's hard to see all of them fighting Will said that. Emma Pillsbury, your about to do something that will change your life forever.

I got out of the bathroom went back to my empty office and researched "Family Agency" to booked an apportionment.

 **~Time Skip~**

I came in the door to "Family Agency" looking around. It looks like a regular office. "Hi! Can I help you?" The lady at the front desk smiling. "Uh Hello my name is Emma Pillsbury and I would like to adopt a child," I said trying to calm myself. This is a big step, I should have told my parents about this but I kinda want this now its been on my mind for months and having a family is a great thing to have. "Okay, Ms. Pillsbury please wait over there and please fill out these forms while I set up a meet with one of our employees," she said handing me a stack of papers. "O-kay thank you," I said and walked away. Oh, my...

As I was filling out all the papers as possible a nice woman came out looking professional. "Emma Pillsbury?" she said. Once I heard my name I got up, brush my self off, and smile. "That's me," I said "Okay follow me," she said walking to her office while I walked behind her. We walked into her office and she told me to have a seat, as we both settle in our seat she said "Hello My name is Kelly Chase and I will be helping you through this process." she said reassuring me. "Okay thank you so much," I said gratefully. "Please tell me why you would want to adopt?" She said holding her pen. I explain my situation to Kelly and how I felt after my divorce with Carl and glee club. "Okay Ms. Pillsbury, are you going to be a single mother to this child?" she said. "Yes," I answer truthfully. "It's going to be hard, are you sure you want to this?" She asked marking this will be my final warning, so I can escape now if I want to. "I'm sure Ms. Chase," I said full of confidence. "Okay great, we will start the process right away. You are doing a great thing." she said getting up and walking out of the room to get the papers "I know I am" I said to myself smiling.


End file.
